


The Carter Siblings

by SonglordsBug



Series: The Carter Siblings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, HYDRA sucks, Headcanon, and Howard, and Phil's, but she is his sister, so does Stane, the Starklings decide to get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: When HYDRA arranged for Peggy Carter to develop dementia early, Howard Stark ended up taking in both of his illegitimate children. This did not make him a good father, especially with Peggy's dementia making him paranoid. When Tony, Phil, and Darcy get fed up, they choose to disappear.





	The Carter Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

What if Hydra got impatient and set off Peggy Carter’s dementia early? Say just after Darcy was born? So Phil would be around 15 and Tony would be 7 or 8. Howard takes in both of his byblows, with Maria’s reluctant acceptance.

But Peggy’s dementia makes Howard paranoid. He throws himself into work and Shield and drinking. Jarvis’ interference, with Phil’s assistance, is the only thing that really keeps Tony and Darcy safe.

But then Phil gets older and ends up joining the army, against Howard’s wishes. He promises his Tinker and Bit that he’ll come back, and reassures them that Jarvis will keep an eye out for them in the meantime. Then Tony is sent away to school, where he meets Rhodey.

Everything stays calm until Jarvis dies unexpectedly. See, with Peggy out of the way and Howard already losing it, Obadiah Stane starts making his moves earlier. Suddenly Darcy is alone in the house with a distant and uninterested step-mother and an alcoholic, raging father.

The boys are both desperate to get home. Phil tries to ask for leave but every avenue he tries is blocked, thanks to someone with a lot of influence with the army (Obadiah). Tony also tries to get sent home from school and Obadiah manipulates that until he ends up handcuffed to a bed in the mental health section of a hospital. Darcy ends up locked into a cold dark room, scared and alone.

Of course, Obadiah tries to be subtle about it, since he doesn’t want to alienate the Stark heirs, after all, he’ll need them.

Tony is finally released from the hospital. He gets back to the house and starts getting between Howard and Darcy. It comes to a head one night when Howard chases Darcy into the entrance hall of the house and throws her to the ground. Tony runs up and gets between them, yelling for Howard to stop. Tony physically shields Darcy from the blows until Howard loses interest and goes away. Tony gets up, does his best to put on a brave face for Darcy and takes her out for a walk in the hopes that it will give Howard time to calm down.

Phil, in the meantime, has given up on getting permission to leave the army and goes AWOL. He drives to the house that night. When he walks in, he notices the blood on the floor and as he’s bent over to check it, Howard shows back up. They exchange angry words and then Phil goes outside, guessing where his siblings must be. He finds them, and there are relieved tears all around.

Phil gets them in the car and takes them to a diner, so that he can feed them and figure out what to do next. While they discuss their options, the three of them realize that Obadiah is involved and up to something.

That’s the last night anyone sees Tony Stark.

Several years later Jane Foster has an intern by the name of Darcy Carter. When Thor visits, Darcy catches Shields’ attention since she’s the one building and maintaining most of Jane’s equipment.

Eventually, the Carter siblings, Darcy, James, and Edward, end up the Avengers main tech support. Among other things, they complete rehaul and rebuild the War Machine equipment, which was originally created by Hammertech. When James Rhodes goes to thank the people who improved his armor he ends up meeting Edward Carter’s eyes and saying

“You know, the only thing I really regretted about how my friend Tony disappeared was that I didn’t get to tell him that I hoped he found somewhere he could be happy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stark Heirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007750) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)
  * [Too Many Tony's, Or, Nick Fury Has a Headache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007978) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)
  * [Howlies Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162288) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)




End file.
